


An Arrangement With Fate

by Sweetpea704



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brief mention of underage marriage, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, M/M, Mating Bond, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea704/pseuds/Sweetpea704
Summary: Yuri decides to run away from an arranged marriage and finds his destined mate.





	An Arrangement With Fate

An Arrangement With Fate

Yuri couldn’t sleep all night. He had been sitting at his computer writing his parents a goodbye note for the past few hours. He loved them and hated to disappoint them. Now, he rubbed tears from his eyes as he sat on the bed, holding on to Vicchan in a tight hug. Vicchan knew that his person was hurting and slowing licked the back of the young omega’s hand.

“Omega,” Yuri said to the pup. “Why did this happen now? All I want is a few more years...I just wanted the chance to skate in the senior division...on the same ice as him…” The tears slid silently down his cheeks as he gazed at the poster on the wall. The poster was a gift from his sister for his 13th birthday. Mari had waited online for 3 hours to make sure she won the auction for the poster of the beautiful, long haired skater, signed by Victor Nikiforov himself. Every day for the past five years, Yuri would lace up his trainers and tap the poster for luck before his run to Ice Castle to practice.

Everything would change tomorrow. He was to meet his future mate. The young omega had heard Coach Nakamura, Minako, and his parents arguing over a stack of papers two weeks ago. In Japan, Omega’s were promised in marriage shortly after they presented. Hiroko Katsuki, herself, was promised at only 15 years of age. Yuri’s mother tried to reassure him that he would be happy and Yuri knew that his own parents were very much in love, even after 25 years of marriage. Still, he wanted more time...more time to pursue his dream.

Yuri decided that he would run away from home. He had money. All of his figure skating winnings were in his savings account for college. He had contact information for a coach in Detroit who had been recruiting him. In the United States, omega’s had more choices and protections. He didn’t want to, but he would change his citizenship if he had to.

_‘I’ll go to university. Maybe I can get a job teaching ballet lessons, like I do for Minako,’_ Yuuri thought. Resolved, the young man grabbed his duffle bag and packed some clothes, his passport, and other essentials. He sobbed as he held Vicchan to his chest one more time. 

“Vicchan, I love you boy. I’ll send for you when I’m settled,” Yuri sobbed and set the pup down on his bed. Then, he hefted the duffle bag onto his back, like a backpack, and grabbed his skate bag.

The train ride to Fukuoka was lonely at 4:00 AM. It was the very first train of the day. Yuri knew he had to leave before everyone else got up, even though the only flight to Detroit was at 6:00 PM. He decided that he would practice skating at the rink and then spend the rest of the day in the hotel lobby that was connected to the airport. He had been there before, when they had traveled for competitions.

By 6:00 AM, Yuri was sitting in a conbini eating onigiri and drinking a can of hot coffee. He sat on the second level, in a booth, with all his stuff, and checked his phone on the free WiFi. So far, so good. No messages. Yuri plugged in his headphones and finished his breakfast. At 8:00 AM, Yuri woke up suddenly.

“You can’t sleep here,” a woman with a 7-11 uniform was poking him with a broom.

“Sorry,” Yuri bowed and gathered his things to leave. Hopefully, he could get some ice time and maybe get a locker while he did his daily run.

Everything was working according to plan. The ice rink was available, once he showed them his JFS credential. He was lucky. Another skater was in town for a meeting, so they had opened early for him. 

Yuri plugged in his headphones, clicked the playlist for his routines, and headed to the locker room. The young man shoved his duffle bag into a locker, opened his skate bag, and began changing into his workout clothes. Since he didn’t have a coach with him, Yuri carefully laid his glasses on top of his skate bag on the bench.

Lacing up his skates, Yuri thought through every spin and movement in his routine. 

“Yosh,” Yuri proclaimed, as he pulled the bow tight on his skate. He left the locker room and headed for the ice. The other skater was already on the ice. Her movements were graceful. She was tall and willowy and her hair was long and swept up in a ponytail. Yuuri wondered if she was norwegian or something. Her hair was so blond that it looked white.

Yuri skated a few warm up laps and then started adding in different elements from his routines. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuri caught what he could have sworn was a quad jump. Catching his toe pick, Yuri was suddenly sprawled out on the ice, sliding to a stop.

“Ow,” Yuri mumbled.

“Are you okay?” That wasn’t a girl’s voice. Yuri pulled himself to sitting, looked up, and saw two black skates on top of two gold blades. There was only one skater that Yuri knew who wore gold blades.

“Victor?” Yuri said. The young man put a hand on his hip.

“Do I know you?” Victor asked. Yuri stood up on his skates and promptly turned bright red. Addressing the god-like Victor Nikiforov by his first name was incredibly rude.

“No, of course not Nikiforov-san, please forgive my rudeness,” Yuri bowed and then looked up. The young man had closed the distance between them and was patting the ice off of the front of his shirt.

“Here,” he said, “You don’t want to get all wet and catch a chill. The ice is pretty rough from the hockey practice before we got here.” Victor tilted his head and looked at Yuri with a pleasant expression. “Call me Victor, okay?”

“Victoru,” Yuri said, his Kyushu accent slipping into Victor’s name. Victor smiled. 

“That works. What’s your name?” Victor asked brightly.

“Katsuki Yuri,” Yuri replied shyly.

“Shall I call you Katsuki?” Victor asked, skating a lazy circle around the omega.

“Call me Yuri,” he replied, turning his head to keep Victor in his view.

“Is your coach here?” Victor asked, looking around.

“No, is yours?” Yuri replied, looking around. He noticed a woman with platinum hair and a long, black, wool coat standing at the boards, thumbing through her phone.

“No, that’s my mom,” Victor laughed. “Your warming up too. Let’s make it a game! We’ll play follow the leader. We can switch after each lap. I’ll go first, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuri was absolutely overwhelmed that he was skating with Victor Nikiforov. He could have said, “Let’s fly to the moon together!” Yuri would have eagerly agreed without question.

Yuri followed Victor around the first lap, executing some fun footwork and turns before dipping down into an inside edge hydroblade at the far turn. Victor looked behind him with a joyful grin. Yuri followed, determined.

“Wonderful, Yuri!” He proclaimed. Yuri pulled out in front of him and did a spread eagle into a double toe loop. Pulling around the turn, Yuri went into a camel spin. After the spin, Victor pulled ahead, setting up for a quad toe loop. When Yuri completed the quad toe loop, he was so happy. He felt free, like he was flying.

“Boys,” Victor’s mother motioned them over. The boys skated toward the boards, their chests heaving. Victor clapped a hand onto Yuri’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “That was amazing Yuri.” Victor skated toward his mother, accepting a water bottle from her hand.

“Mama, this is Yuri Katsuki,” Victor extended an arm toward the omega in introduction. A confused expression flashed across the woman’s face before she recovered herself and smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you Yuri. My name is Elena Nikiforov,” Elena said kindly. Yuri bowed slightly.

“Thank you Mrs. Nikiforov,” Yuri replied.

“Vitya, darling, no more quad jumps. I’m not a coach and I can’t carry you out of here in these shoes,” Elena admonished.

“Okay mama. I didn’t expect to get to practice with such a talented skater,” Victor turned and winked at Yuri.

Victor suggested that they watch each other’s routines, since neither one of them had their coach with them.

“It is always good to have someone with a fresh set of eyes look at your routines,” Victor said. “Everyone sees something different.”

Yuri couldn’t believe that he had this opportunity. Since it was June, Yuri would probably be the first person to see Victor Nikiforov’s new routines for the season.

“Um, my free program isn’t quite done yet,” Yuri admitted.

“That’s okay, just do your best,” Victor smiled.

“Okay, well...here. This is my short program,” Yuri handed Victor his ear buds and his iPhone. “When I nod, hit play.” Yuri went out into the middle of the rink, nodded, and then began his routine. The music swelled in Yuri’s memory, moving through his body to his very fingertips. Jump after jump, turn, spin, Yuri wanted it to be perfect. As he took his final pose, the young omega looked up. Victor was skating toward him in awe, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“How did you do that?” Victor breathed.

“What do you mean?” Yuri replied, confused.

“Every movement was perfectly in time with the music! It was like you were making the music with your own body. It was beautiful Yuri. Thank you for sharing it with me,” Victor said, taking Yuri’s hand he skated toward the side.

Victor started his music on a CD player that he had brought with them. Yuri watched his hero skate his routine in awe. At one point, Victor faced Yuri and it looked like the older skater was reaching just for him, as he skated backward away from him. The omega’s breath caught in his chest.

“Victor, thank you for letting me see your routine,” Yuri said shyly.

“Did you like it?” Victor asked, taking his hand again.

“Yes. I did...very much,” Yuri was suddenly very shy and seemed to be intensely studying a divot in the ice. The boys took turns running their routines for the next hour. Yuri offered a few suggestions to Victor, at first rather shyly, and Victor helped Yuri with his landings.

“Yuri, thank you for practicing with me,” Victor said. “Let’s cool down.” The boys skated around the ice chatting about music and shows they liked. 

“Huh, we like a lot of the same things,” Yuri said, surprised.

“Why are you surprised? We both dress in sparkly costumes and skate to classical music. We’re both a little unusual,” Victor replied with a laugh.

“I guess you’re right,” Yuri said thoughtfully.

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” Victor asked curiously.

“I have a plane to catch at 6:00 PM,” Yuri said, looking away. “I thought about hanging out at the hotel attached to the airport till then.”

“That’s where we are staying,” Victor said, grabbing the younger skater’s hand. “Have lunch with us!” 

“Mama, Yuri can have lunch with us, right?” Victor pleaded with big puppy dog eyes. Elena looked up from her phone.

“I think that is a great idea Vitya. Why don’t you two grab your things and you can shower back at the hotel. I need to make a phone call. I’ll meet you in the lobby,” Elena motioned through the doorway next to the stands.

In the locker room, Victor sat down on the bench and watched the young omega wrestle with his huge duffle bag, trying to get it out of the locker.

“Yuri. Do your parents know that you are here?” Victor said, pausing, as he loosened the laces of his skates. 

Yuri stopped. He turned and looked at the beautiful boy sitting in front of him.

“No,” he said softly. Frustrated with the stupid bag and caught off guard by Victor’s question, tears started to roll down the young omega’s face. Yuri tried to wipe them away, embarrassed. Victor stood up and grabbed the boy’s hand, pulling him over to sit on the bench.

“Tell me. What’s wrong?” Victor said softly near his ear, snaking an arm around his shoulder.

“I’m an Omega. I just presented a month ago. My first heat was terrible. Only my mom would come into the room, but mostly I was alone for three days. It hurt and it was embarrassing. I felt hot and miserable and all I could do was think about how I might lose my skating,” Yuri sobbed.

“I don’t understand Yuri. Why would you lose your skating?” Victor asked, stroking the boy’s hair.

“In Japan, you are expected to bond and marry when you present as an Omega. What if the person they chose for me wants me to have children right away?” Yuri threw his hands into the air for emphasis.

“You’re only 18 aren’t you? Maybe they wouldn’t expect that,” Victor spoke reassuringly. Yuri sighed.

“I was supposed to meet him today. We were supposed to have dinner with him and his family,” Yuri looked so small, so vulnerable. Victor pulled Yuri into a hug.

“What if I came with you?” Victor said softly. I could help you tell them what you want. I would hate to see you quit skating Yuri.” 

“You would do that for me?” Yuri sat up and looked into Victor’s sea glass colored eyes.

“If it meant I could skate with you again, I definitely would,” Victor said, brushing the bangs out of the younger man’s face.

“I’m still scared,” Yuri sighed. “What if he is some old man?” 

Victor laughed, trying to wipe away some of the japanese boy’s tears, “You think your parents would pick an old man for you to marry?” Yuri looked up and smiled at Victor in spite of himself.

“I guess not,” he acknowledged. 

Lunch at the hotel was a buffet. Victor walked up and down the buffet with Yuri, who piled things onto the young man’s plate.

“Oooh, this is really good, try this,” Yuri’s eyes lit up.

“Oh wow, It’s eel pie!” Yuri said brightly. Victor turned a little green.

“I don’t know…” Victor said cautiously.

“Oh, don’t worry. It doesn’t taste anything like eel. It’s sweet!” Yuri grabbed three of the Unagi pies, which looked more like cookies.

“It’s great having you to translate for us Yuri,” Elena said, as Yuri put one of the Unagi pies on her plate. Victor watched carefully as she tried the eel pie.

“Hmm, what is this?” she asked.

“Eel pie. You like it?” Victor asked. He was trying to get a reaction out of his mom.

“It’s good. Try it,” Elena smiled. Victor nibbled at a corner and then took a big bite.

“It is really good. Yuri, everything you chose for me is great. Thanks,” Victor picked up his chopsticks and dug in. Yuuri was tucked into a plate of curry and rice.

“Thank you for the wonderful lunch Mrs. Nikiforov,” Yuuri said between bites. Elena smiled.

“I’m glad you were here to keep Vitya company Yuri,” She said kindly. Victor noticed his mother glance down at her watch. She met his gaze. “What if you boys checked out the pool for a while after lunch?”

“I don’t have a suit with me,” Yuri said, sounding almost disappointed.

“I have one you can use Yuri,” Victor replied, taking another bite of Unagi pie.

Thirty minutes later, the boys were sitting in the hot tub next to the pool. 

“This is nice after a practice,” Victor sighed.

“You’ll have to come to my family’s hot spring,” Yuri said proudly. “This is like a kiddie pool in comparison.”

“Really?” Victor said, in awe.

Yuri told Victor all about growing up in an onsen. Victor told Yuri about life in St. Petersburg, where he trained. They both loved poodles. They both took ballet. It was so easy to talk to Victor. It was like they were meant to meet each other. Yuri started becoming aware of Victor. He smelled really good. The young omega couldn’t help but want to sit a little closer to him. Yuri wondered... _alpha?_

“Victor, are you an alpha?” Yuri blurted out.

“I am,” Victor looked at Yuri, “How did you know I’m an alpha?”

“I wasn’t for sure, but…” Yuri shrugged, “You smell kind of good.”

“I’ve started to notice that you smell really good too,” Victor smiled.

“Really?” Yuri said, “What do I smell like?” Victor leaned into Yuri’s space and breathed in deeply.

“Flowers, but I can’t remember the name of them. They grow on a bush at our house and bloom in the Spring. Viburnum, maybe?” Victor said thoughtfully.

“You smell like my grandfather’s pipe. I used to love that smell. It’s a manly smell, but also a little like incense,” Yuri said wistfully.

“You’re still afraid aren’t you?” Victor asked, noticing how the omega had gradually moved closer and closer to him.

“Yeah,” Yuri said, catching bubbles in the water with his hands. “I wish _we_ could be together,” he said absently.

Victor looked Yuri in the eyes, “Yuri, I didn’t want to tell you, but I’m here to meet my mate.” Yuri’s heart missed a beat.

“No,” Yuri said, shocked. Yuri took Victor’s hand.

Victor turned to him, “Listen! Go home and refuse it. I’ll refuse mine. Then, we can be together. Everyone will be happy, won’t they? I want you to skate and go to school Yuri and you want the same for me, right?”

“Yes, of course I do,” Yuri mind was racing. This would solve all their problems, wouldn’t it? Yuri stood up. “Then, I’ll need to go back soon.”

The boys went back to Victor’s suite to change. Elena wasn’t in the room, for the moment. Victor looked over at Yuri, as he pulled up his jeans. Yuri had the physique of a dancer, every muscle defined, yet still had the wiry appearance of a boy who had grown too much all at once. The traces of his omega were subtle. The boy’s hips, Victor noticed, were slightly wider than his own and his rear was a little rounder. Yuri slipped his shirt over his head, breaking the spell.

“Yuri…” Victor seemed lost in thought. He sat down on the unmade bed, a towel was draped over his head.

“Hmm,” Yuuri replied, turning toward him.

“I could...bond you,” Victor said thoughtfully. 

“They would have to listen to us, if we were bonded…” Yuri sat down on the bed next to the alpha.

“Would you accept me?” It was Victor’s turn to blush. Yuri placed his hand over Victor’s.

“Could we kiss first?” Yuri asked. Victor laughed, surprised at the simple question. He rubbed his head with the towel and tossed it on the floor. 

“We probably should,” Victor guided Yuri so that he was laying on top of the bed next to him. The young omega was obviously nervous. His hands were clutched together in front of his chest. Victor propped himself up on his side and caressed Yuri’s face with his hand. Yuri closed his eyes at Victor’s touch. “Are you sure it’s okay?” Yuri nodded, his eyes still closed. Victor leaned in and brushed his lips against the omega’s. They were soft and warm. At the contact, Yuri slightly parted his lips. Victor felt a warm hand on his bare chest.

“Yuri,” Victor breathed, deepening the kiss. Yuri’s hand moved to Victor’s side, trying to pull him closer.

In the other room, Victor could hear the heavy door shut.

“Boys, are you back?” Elena called.

“Yes, we’re just changing,” Victor replied. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

“Well, come on out then, there is someone I want you to meet,” Elena said. A strange expression crossed Yuri’s face as he was sure he heard another voice he recognized.

Yuri leapt off the bed and ran to the door, opening it.

“Minako-sensei?” Yuri said, surprised. There on the couch sat his parents and his ballet teacher, Minako. Victor followed closely behind Yuri. Taking the omega’s hand, Victor led him over to a loveseat next to Yuri’s family.

“Vitya, this is Minako Okukawa, we danced together years ago, in Paris, but we’ve always kept in touch. That’s how we found your mate,” Elena smiled. “It was so kind of you to come and practice with Vitya this morning Yuri. He was so nervous about meeting you.”

“My mate…” Victor said softly. The alpha squeezed his omega’s hand. Yuri looked absolutely stunned.

“Is that okay Yuri?” Hiroko asked. “We were looking at other suitors too. We were worried you’d want to stay in Japan.”

“I’m very happy,” Yuri said, tears rolling down his face. “Thank you Minako. Thank you Kaasan and Tousan.” Yuri got up and grabbed all three of them in a group hug. Yuri felt Victor latch onto them from behind. The omega started to laugh. “Victor thanks you too.”

<<>>

It had been a long day. The wedding was beautiful. Victor was absolutely stunning in the black traditional Japanese clothing. Yuri found it amusing how carefully the alpha had packed up every piece before climbing into the bed. Yuri couldn’t help but run his hand over his fresh bonding mark. It still stung, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. The pleasure was certainly greater, Yuri thought. The closeness that he felt to this beautiful man who held him so tenderly in his arms. It was too precious...too wonderful to describe with mere words. They were now forever connected, soulmates. 

Moonlight spilled through the windows behind their bed onto Vitya’s silver hair, making it practically glow. 

“Vitya, I love you,” Yuri whispered. Victor held him tighter in reply.


End file.
